My new variety of rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from breeding efforts carried on by me since 1949 at Iowa State University with the object of producing winter-cold resistant everblooming garden roses suitable for use either as bedding plants or small shrubs, the new plant resulting from a cross of an unnamed seedling derived from "Applejack" (unpatented); "Dean Collins", P.P. 1279; "Queen Elizabeth", P.P. 1259; "Independence", P.P. 1036; and "Improved Lafayette" (unpatented) as the seed parent, and "Prairie Princess" (unpatented) as the pollen parent.
This new rose plant was discovered by me in 1969 as a promising fulfillment of my before mentioned objective and asexual propagation of this plant carried on by me and under my direction through successive generations by bud grafting has demonstrated that its new and advantageous characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant is now being carried on by bud grafting at Ames, Iowa, and at West Grove, Pa.